Don't Go Out After Dark
by TheDarkMaster95
Summary: A killer is loose in the cul-de-sac. Who could it be? Meanwhile, Ed Edd n Eddy and the police are trying to stop him. (Rated M for extreme gore and horror violence)
1. Part 1

It was a late night in the Cul-De-Sac and Ed, Edd n Eddy were preparing for one of their greatest scams ever.

It was a comedy show being held in Eddy's shed and it was almost ready to open it's doors with Double D near the doors, Eddy as the announcer, and Ed as the comedy person.

"What time is it Double D?" Eddy asked.

Double D checked his watch "Um…6:55 Eddy"

"Okay good" Eddy said.

Eddy turned his direction to Ed.

"Hey lumpy you ready!"

"Sure am Eddy!" Ed shouted from behind the curtain.

Five minutes had pass and Double D let everyone in which included all the kids in the cul-de-sac as well as many other kids.

Eddy began to annouce on a microphone.

"Ladies and non-lades welcome to the Ed's Comedy Night starring Ed himself!"

The audience clapped and Eddy raised the curtains revealing Ed.

"Hi everyone!" Ed shouted.

"Um…"

The audience started very bordley at Ed.

Ed quickly took out a bottle of water and threw it up in the air and it landed on his head, soaking him.

Everyone laughed.

"Thank you, thank y-"

Ed suddenly stopped and the audience looked up and some started screaming in horror.

A machete was logged through Ed's head and exited through his mouth.

Ed was dead before his body fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Double D shouted as he ran to Ed's corpse.

"EDDY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Jonny, Kevin, and Nazz ran up surrounding Ed's corpse.

Later that night, everyone was gathered into the police station while they were waiting a news report came on.

"Well it was a tragic incident because two hours ago twelve year-old Ed Horace had a machete logged through his head while he was performing for his friends comedy club. It is still unsolved and police are currently searching for the killer."

Double D and Eddy were sitting with scarred for life faces, Sarah was crying with Jimmy trying to comfort her, Jonny was hugging Plank scared, Kevin was patting Nazz on the back as she rocked back and forth with fear, and Rolf was burying his hands in his face as if he was about to cry.

Suddenly, a police officer came into the room.

"Okay kids you've been here long enough you can all go home"

Everyone exited the room except for Double D and Eddy.

"Excuse me sir." Double D asked.

"Yes?"

"What's the status?" Eddy asked.

"Well no one has been found yet but we're still trying to find him."

"Well what if-" Eddy was about to say until the officer cut him off.

"Son please listen it's almost midnight so why don't you go home as get some sleep and I promise where on the case."

The officer went back into his office.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Part 2

Two days later it was the funeral for Ed.

It was held in the funeral chapel right next to the Peach Creek cemetery.

It was closed casket as Ed's injuries to his head where to severe.

After the service everyone just simply had to move on with their lives but many tried to help find clues and give them to the police to help find the killer.

Many of the kids went back into Eddy's shed and tried to help with the police.

"Okay Ed standing here and the machete logged him in the back of the head." Edd said.

"Wouldn't that mean that the killer stabbed him in the back of the head?" The officer asked Double D.

"No sir because we were watching the moment it happened and the machete went like this."

Double D gave a whooshing noise while he moved his hand like a strong storm of wind.

"So you're saying the killer must have thrown the machete like a sphere."

"Yes" Double D and Eddy both said together.

"Well that really helps."

"Well thank you so much Eddy and Edd" He said as he shaked their hands.

"You're welcome sir." Double D said.

"We'll keep you updated on any evidence of the killer we find." He said before leaving.

"Goodbye" Double D said.

Meanwhile while it was late at night Rolf was checking his farm just making sure it was nice before he went to bed.

"Wilfred get back in your pin now!" Rolf shouted.

"Well that's the last now Rolf will just take another quick look before bed."

Suddenly, a man quickly noticed Rolf and quietly began approaching him.

It was Ed's killer.

He was wearing a grinning translucent mask along with a brown hoodie and tan teens.

He approached Rolf standing next to a bonfire holding rope and just as he approached him he wrapped the rope around his neck and began to strangle him causing Rolf to resist.

It lasted for 12 seconds until Rolf finally died.

The killer let go of the rope and quickly fled causing Rolf's body to drop into the fire and it began to cook and burn.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Part 3

The next day police were at Rolf's house investigating the murder.

All the kids including Double D and Eddy were watching the news report in Eddy's house.

"Another murder? That's right just two days after Ed Horace was killed a friend of his Rolf Swazon was found dead in his backyard. His body was found in a fire badly burnt. The cause of death has been has been rumored to be strangulation with a rope. Stay tuned for further updates."

"First Ed now Rolf?" Nazz said.

"Someone is after all of us!" Kevin said.

"Now Kevin please-" Double D said before Kevin interrupted him.

"NO LISTEN DORK IF TWO OF US DIED ALREADY WE ARE OBVIOUSLY NEXT!"

Kevin yelled as he standed up.

"Kevin stop you're scaring everyone!" Nazz said.

Kevin looked and saw Jonny, Jimmy, and Sarah scared.

"I'm...sorry" Kevin said as he sat down.

Suddenly, the phone in the room rang.

"I'll get it" Eddy said as he picked it up in another room.

"Hello?"

"Hello...Eddy"

The voice on the phone was very low pitched as if it was a voice disguiser.

"Uh…who is this and how do you know my name?" Eddy asked.

"My identity is is not important but I know who you are."

"I've known you since the day you were born."

"Seriously who are you?" Eddy demanded.

"It's not important!"

"Now listen to me!"

"Two of friends are already dead. But that's just the beginning!"

"Huh?" Eddy was confused.

"Everyday at dark all you're friends will die."

Eddy began shaking as he holded the phone to his ear.

"And YOU will be the last to die!"

"This is revenge for what you did to me along time ago."

"Goodbye for now...Eddy."

The phone hang up and Eddy put it down with fear.

But Eddy knew he couldn't tell everyone and make them panic.

So he had to lie.

Eddy walked back into the room with everybody staring at him.

"Well?" Double D said.

"Well what?" Eddy said.

"Who was that on the phone?" Sarah said.

"Oh that was just a telemarketer."

Eddy laughed.

"I had a fight telling him I was not interested."

"Why do look like you've seen a ghost?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh I saw a spider in their and it jumped on my leg."

Eddy yawned.

"Oh boy look at the time it's 10:30!" Eddy said as he pulled up his watch.

"Okay everybody why don't you all go home."

Everybody left Eddy's house and after that Eddy sat on his chair and buried his hands in his face.

"Oh no" Eddy mumbled.

Jonny was taking a walk to his house until he started noticing someone who was stalking him.

Jonny got scared and tried to ditch the stalker by running into the woods.

At first he thought it worked as he saw no sign of the stalker.

But suddenly, he was stabbed right in the stomach by a switchblade.

As he grabbed the area of his wound the killer stabbed him again causing him to bleed out of his mouth and fall the the ground dead.

The killer stared at his corpse before walking away.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Part 4

Early in the morning as Eddy was just waking up until his phone rang.

Eddy quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Eddy!" Double D shouted.

"What sockhead what is it?"

"Jonny's missing."

"Missing?"

"Yeah we have no idea if he's dead but he is missing."

"Well...what are they gonna do about it?"

"In two hours there going to start a search party."

"Okay I'll be there." Eddy said.

Two hours later police gathered everyone who came to volunteer in the cul-de-sac.

Police Captain Williams spoke on a megaphone to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to thank you so much for coming out today and supporting us. Well you probably all know why you're here but just incase we are searching for twelve year-old Jonathan Scotto. He goes by the nickname Jonny so please call him by that. You'll be seperated into groups with one officer who will be your leader. Does anyone have any questions?"

No one bothered to ask anything.

"Okay then everyone start!"

Everyone started looking around.

The search continued for hours and hours but Jonny's body couldn't be found.

Late at dark Nazz went into the woods at one point during the search and quickly walked into it. In disbelief she discovered Jonny's body and started whimpering in fear.

Suddenly, the killer had grabbed Nazz by her mouth, pulled her near a tree, and opened his switchblade.

The killer slowly slit her throat

Then he slowly laid her body on the ground and walked away.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Part 5

Captain Williams was standing around just waiting until an officer just came running to him.

"Captain!"

"What any reports?"

"Well yes but not about Scotto."

"Then what's it about?"

"About two hours ago one of our searchers Nazz Barton went missing."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

Williams quickly reached for his radio.

"I need officers over to Rethink Ave. right away we believe that the killer is near!"

After 20 minutes two officers arrived and Williams quickly got their attention.

"Okay the killer is possibly in those woods we need you both to go in there and take him down. Be very careful because he must be armed with weapons."

"Okay captain." One of the officer said.

"Alright go!"

The two officers ran into the woods.

As the officers ran into the woods they both separated and quickly began running.

Unaware that the killer was watching theme.

As on of the officers was heading the same area the killer revealed a hidden blade under his boot.

The killer quickly kicked the officer in his crotch with the blade and punched him to the ground.

He then took a pistol with a silencer on it and shot him.

The other officer quickly heard the noses and quickly ran to the spot only for the killer to shot him in the head with the pistol.

The killer quickly fled.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Part 6

Eventually, the search was called off for the night and everyone went home.

They still never found Jonny, Nazz, and the two police officers.

Kevin who was just walking home made it to his back yard and decided to light a fire.

Kevin started searching for his hatchet to chop a small piece of wood but he was unable to find it and continued to walk around looking for it.

The killer had the hatchet in his hand and was ready to attack him.

The killer slowly walked up to Kevin while he was still looking for the hatchet.

Kevin heard a footstep of the killer and turned around causing the killer to quickly swung it to his face.

Meanwhile, Jimmy wanted to return a flashlight that Kevin let him borrowed earlier during the search.

Jimmy walked to Kevin's backyard.

"Kevin!"

"I wanted to return the flashlight you gave me earlier."

Jimmy opened the gate to Kevin's backyard and quickly gasped at the sight of Kevin's corpse.

The hatchet was lodged right through where Kevin's eyes where.

Jimmy quickly turned around and screamed to see the killer staring right at him.

The killer quickly pulled out a straight razor and began to point it at different areas at Jimmy's body.

But then the killer put the razor away and disappeared behind the side of Kevin's house.

Jimmy was so concerned wondering why did the killer just let him live.

But he quickly got over it and began to call the police on his cell phone.

Later police came to Kevin's backyard.

Captain Williams was asking Jimmy questions as paramedics took Kevin's corpse away.

"Okay so what's your full name."

"James Mitchell Ideo" Jimmy said.

"Alright"

"Date of birth?"

"June 18, 1989"

"Okay so you're telling me you came in contact with the killer."

"Yes."

"How exactly?"

"Well he pointed a straight razor at my chest, neck, forehead, and crotch."

"Then he walked away."

"What did he look like?" Williams asked.

"Well he had a brown hoodie, black gloves, tan jeans, brown boots, and he was smiling the whole time but it looked as if he was wearing a clear mask with his mouth and eyes being covered by the grin."

"Alight so killer must be masked and wearing brown and tan clothes."

"Thank you very much Mr. Ideo you can go home now."

Jimmy went home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Part 7

The same night that Kevin was murdered the killer walked through the woods all the way to Park n' Flush trailer park where he was after his next three victims.

The Kanker Sisters.

The Kankers were sitting by a fire outside their trailer when suddenly the killer came close and Lee quickly told him to "beat it".

This time the killer walked around the trailer to the other side and right to the Kankers.

This time Lee got out of her chair and close to the killer shouting "Get lost!"

The killer quickly stabbed Lee in the left area of her chest with his switchblade, killing her instantly.

May screamed as Marie quickly got and punched the killer only for the killer to stab her in the abdomen, killing Marie instantly.

May quickly ran through the park only to be stopped at a dead end by a wall.

The killer slowly approached May as she constantly said "no".

May was then stabbed in the lower chest and died instantly.

The next day, Eddy and Double D were walking on the sidewalks when suddenly Jimmy and Sarah started screaming for their attention.

"Double D!" Shara shouted

"Eddy!" Jimmy shouted

"What? What's wrong!?" Eddy shouted.

"They just found Jonny and Nazz's body's!" Shara said.

"Really?" Double D asked.

"Yeah come on!" Jimmy said.

All four of them ran to the spot where a news report was happening where paramedics carried the bodies of Jonny, Nazz, and the two police officers out of the scene.

A news reporter was at the scene.

"Well after a day of searching the bodies of Jonathan Scotto, Nazz Barton, Derek Ford, and Michael Douglas were found. The killer is still yet to be found."

"Oh my goodness" Double D said.

"I know what the killer looks like" Jimmy said.

"Huh?" Double D, Eddy, and Sarah said as they all turned to Jimmy.

"I came in contact with him."

"Well what did he look like!?" Eddy demanded.

"Well he had a mask that was clear it was if he was wearing was clear with a grin covering his eyes and mouth."

"So it was a transparent grin mask?" Double D asked.

"If that's what it's called then yes" Jimmy said.

"Well we got to tell Captain Williams" Shara said.

"I already did"

"Really?" Eddy asked.

"He found me and interviewed me over it"

Suddenly Eddy's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Okay I'll be home in a couple of minutes."

"My mom wants me to come home for dinner I got to go"

Eddy left as Double D, Sarah, and Jimmy continued to watch the crime scene."

Later that night Sarah was taking her clothes to the street laundromat unaware that the killer was watching her.

Sarah set her clothes on the counter and began to put theme in the washer until she needed to use the bathroom and left the room.

The killer walked into the room and placed a present on the counter next to Sarah's clothes and walked into the room right next to the washers.

Sarah walked back into the room and noticed the present and picked up the card that was on it.

"Ten are dead and now YOU are!" Is what the card said.

Suddenly, the lights to the room went out and the killer quickly emerged with a hunting knife in his hand.

Sarah quickly began screaming and backing away and tried to throw her basket at him but to no result.

As Shara ran into another room the killer grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the ground as he to resit the killer quickly stabbed her chest with the hunting knife.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Part 8

The next morning Captain Williams was called to laundromat after reports that Sarah was missing and clothes that belonged to her where found.

As Williams emptied the clothes from the washer the one next to him suddenly opened revealing Sarah's corpse all scorched and burnt from the heat.

As Williams cringed and covered his mouth in disgust the washer continued spinning making Sarah's corpse spin as well.

Later paramedics took Sarah's scorched corpse away and Jimmy was called to the scene.

Jimmy couldn't resist himself from crying as Williams asked him questions.

"Jimmy I just need to ask you a question about Sarah Elizabeth Horace."

"When did you last see her?"

"Yesterday when we saw a scene with Nazz, and Jonny's bodies."

"Ok"

Jimmy covered his eyes full of tears and Williams hugged him.

"Alright Jimmy you can go home"

Jimmy walked out of the room crying.

Later that night Double D was walking outside at dark wanting to catch a firefly for his experiment until he noticed someone nearby.

"Is somebody there?"

The killer quickly ran out with a switchblade in his hand causing Double D to run.

As he ran Double D threw his mason jar at the killer's face causing him to fall.

As the killer tried to recover Double D pulled out his cell phone and immediately called Eddy.

"Hello?"

"Eddy call the police I have the killer!"

"Really is he with you?"

"Yes he's unconsci-ahhh!"

The killer quickly grabbed Double D's arm and threw him to the ground and stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly.

The killer picked up Double D's cell phone, lifted up his mask, and said:

"Twelve down, two to go Eddy!"

Eddy immediately called the police.

"Hello Captain Williams!"

"What is it Eddy?!"

"The killer is nearby and I think he just killed Double D!"

"Okay get Jimmy and hide!"

"Alright!"

Eddy quickly ran to Jimmy's house and got him and they both ran down to his basement.

"What's wrong Eddy?" Jimmy asked.

"The killer just killed sockhead!"

"Did you let Mr. Williams know?"

"Yes"

Suddenly the killer began axing down the door to Jimmy's basement causing Eddy and Jimmy to escape through a window.

Captain Williams was racing to the cul-de-sac with backup.

Williams grabbed his radio.

"The orders are to shoot and kill if necessary!"

Eddy and Jimmy ran outside and Eddy quickly grabbed a shovel near his house.

The both hid on the right side of Eddy's garage waiting to hit the killer.

The killer ran holding a two-headed axe to wear Eddy and Jimmy were causing Eddy to whack him in the head with his shovel knocking him to the ground.

He quickly got up and began trying to swing his axe at Eddy only for Eddy to block it every time with his shovel.

Williams quickly got out of his car with other officers and gave theme orders.

"This section to the left, this section to the right go!"

Williams with other officers ran only to be stopped at the sight of Double D's corpse.

"Oh shit!" Williams said as he continued running.

Meanwhile, the killer swung his axe to a side of his house causing it to get stuck as Eddy feel to the ground after he lost his balance from shielding himself.

The killer quickly drew his hunting knife and slowly approached Eddy.

Jimmy quickly tried to defend Eddy by pulling on his mask causing his to fall off.

It was Eddy's brother.

"Bro?!" Eddy said unbelievably confused.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"What do you mean why?!" He shouted furiously.

"You little bastard. I'll never forget the time you made me get tortured with the kankers."

"Well your a fucking asshole!" Eddy shouted

"And I always will be." He said as he pulled out a gun.

"See you in hell Eddy."

Eddy closed his eyes in fear of being shot but suddenly, Eddy's brother was suddenly decapitated with a two-bit axe.

The headless corpse fell on Eddy's body while the head landed next to it.

Eddy quickly pushed the corpse off in disgust and saw Jimmy holding the two-bit axe stained in blood.

"I killed him" Jimmy said completely shocked.

"You're a hero Jimmy!" Eddy shouted.

Eddy suddenly noticed Williams and began calling for him.

"Well looks like it's all over." Williams said.

"Who was this?"

"My older brother Jerry" Eddy said.

"Well Jimmy you saved your town from the murders."

"I did" Jimmy said with a tear of joy in his eye.

"Well it's all over now" Eddy said.

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Don't Go Out After Dark. Please review I love feedback!**


End file.
